Bloodlust Chronicles
by AliceMariahVirginiaRose
Summary: A series of short stories featuring mainly Romania. most likely most of them will be set in Gakuen hetalia, but not all. Each chapter is a new story. And it follows different points in time where Romania has to deal with his hunger for blood. And in general how his life differs from that of any other nation (Rated T for lots and lots of blood)


This one features Bulgaria and Romania. Still not sure if a ship them as friends or more than friends so i'll leave it up to your interpretation. ;)

* * *

His face was buried into the warm neck before him, surrounded with its sweet scent. His fangs nestled into the crook, kept snug against warm flesh and blood. Blood flowed into his mouth sweet and metallic, warming him from the inside out. He could hear the sound of heartbeats taking over his head, relaxing and peaceful. Each taste, each swallow, was euphoric and life giving.

"Vladimir?" Bulgaria asked looking at his, friend who appeared to have started spacing out.

Romania continued to stare into the space above his friend's neck, as his fantasies ran wild.

Bulgaria moved trying to get his friend's attention. "A-Are you okay?" He asked.

Romania blinked a couple times waking from his fantasy in a rather hazy, still somewhat dreaming way. He looked at his friend, but like someone who was still in a dream, "H-Hey. Ca-can I maybe have a little blood?" He asked before realizing what he was saying.

Bulgaria visibly took a step back, his eyes wide from either shock or fear. He laughed nervously, trying to remember that Romania was his friend, "y-you're not serious, right?" He asked a little panicky..."You're kind of scaring me."

Romania came to his senses upon noticing his friend's fear. He summoned up as much strength as he could muster, and started laughing, giving forth the impression that he was only joking, "hahaha! I totally just got you there! You should have seen your face!" He patted his friend on the back appearing to have returned to his normal state... secretly though he just buried his hunger deep down.

*school bell ringing*

Bulgaria laughed back. "Yeah. You sure did. Don't scare me like that!"

Romania smiled, "We should be getting to class."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss one of our only classes together," Bulgaria agreed. He and Romania began walking slowly to class.

The sun hadn't set yet; which only made it harder for Romania to control himself. He was still tired from having gone days without sufficient blood and felt terribly anemic. Romania only had few classes throughout the year with Bulgaria because while his classes were mostly night classes, Bulgaria's were mostly day classes. The class they were going to was a study of "ancient mythology".

The fading sun illuminated Bulgaria's silhouette as he walked in front of him. The problem Vladimir had with the sun was it gave him a terrible headache the longer he was out in it. His eyes were too sensitive for it's uv light. He preferred the dark, but he had learned to adapt to the fluorescent light that was inside.

Class started at an uncomfortably slow pace. Usually this was one of Vlad's favorite classes, but right now he couldn't bring himself to focus on such lectures. His chest felt tight and his eyes glazed over. His senses picked up on the presence of the blood of his fellow classmates, enticing him. He held himself back by sitting very still with his hands in his lap, staring at the sheet of paper before him that should have been his notes. He really couldn't focus on such trivial things right now.

Most nations would come down with a cold, but not Romania. Romania was a vampire, and therefore didn't get sick. Instead his appetite for blood only grew. In this case he need to take in twice as much blood as he usually did. And that wasn't as simple as it sounded. Vladimir had learned that the simplest way to keep what he was a secret from the humans in his care, and to keep himself sated was to find blood donors. Which thanks to "recent media" had become easier. But a donor could only provide him with so much. They were human after all. And it was difficult to find multiple donors on short notice like this.

Class couldn't end soon enough for him.

The school bell sounded waking Vladimir from his hallucinations. This was getting really bad. He might need to take the rest of the night off to try and get a handle on this. He began hurriedly packing his bag.

"What's with the hurry?" Bulgaria sounded muffled over the roar in his head, "You barely said a word all class."

"I-I," Romania felt his voice break. "I just need to talk with my teacher before class starts." He swung his bag over his shoulder with a sense of relief. "I'll catch up with you later!" He said before dashing out of the classroom. He dashed down the hallway and out the door, basking in the cool night air. The night had finally come. It's cool darkness helped relieve some of the stress, but it could not erase the ache in his chest caused by bloodlust. He began to walk along the shadows, something he'd picked up as a way of dealing with bloodlust. The darker place he was in, the slower it took for such urges to control him.

The moonlit sky was a lovely one, lighting the area just enough to see, but not so much to blind him. Despite the lights from the school, the stars that shone above were brightly illuminated. It was a truly beautiful night... It was a shame he wasn't able to enjoy it.

Vladimir was near the back of the school now. No one really went there, especially at night. Which was why it was perfect. He'd realized on his way he couldn't just go back to his dorm. There were too many people in such a small building, and with it's thin walls he couldn't just pretend they weren't there.

He leaned against the backwall in a crevice between two parts of the building, the area the garbage was stored. He was out of breath, and struggled for air. His chest had clenched tightly around his airway making breathing both difficult and painful. His head continued to ring with the sound of drum beats. Over and over, endlessly. 1-2, 1-2, 1-2, 1-2. Growing louder by the second. He hadn't had to deal with cravings this bad in a long time. Then again, he hadn't had anything in days. With his increase in appetite he'd been scared to drink from his donor on the off chance he couldn't restrain himself and killed them. It's not like it hadn't happened before. But he was having an increasingly difficult time finding a second donor on short notice.

None of that mattered right now though. In fact, he couldn't think of it. his mind became overwhelmed by the sound of heartbeats. They flooded over his every thought, pounding through his head. Each beat more painful than the last. His chest felt so tight the smallest breath was painful. He felt his jaw grow numb and hot as he struggled to keep his breathing. He knew what was happening but couldn't help himself but to reach up and feel for himself. His thumb traced over two extended fangs. They were normally longer than normal, but when he became hungry they grew even more.

His head pounded heavily, and he found it hard to keep it from lolling over. He blinked and saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Blinked again and saw the same flash. It took him a few more seconds to realize what he was seeing. It was a flash of red as his eyes started searching for blood where it not exist. Even his eyes had betrayed him now. As he began to see blood everywhere. Pouring over every surface, dripping from every wall. It was too much!

He'd had enough. He couldn't just wait for it to pass. It didn't just pass. He needed time to think. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and tore it open. The taste of his own blood was with without flavor. It was cold, and tasteless, and it provided no sustenance for him whatsoever. In fact it would only make him weaker. Whatever he took from himself now, he would need twice as much later. But what it did do was by him some time. Each mouthful he took in from his bloody wrist, soothed his swollen throat and helped to fade the migraine that had taken sovereignty of his head. He could think! if only for now. But even this could not completely subside his bloodlust, even for a moment. Instead it left him with the incredibly uncomfortable feeling of constantly cringing... at best.

Still it was the best he could do for now. He opened his eyes as he removed his lips from his wrist, both smeared with his own blood. As he did he noticed a new shadow had joined him. He instinctively looked up, only to lock eyes on his best friend. Bulgaria stared back with shock, and terror filled his dark brown eyes. He looked like he had stopped frozen mid step. He didn't know what to say. No one was supposed to find him! the presence of his friend began to make him uncomfortable as well. he should have been fine for at least another hour. But his body could sense the close proximity of blood, and while this time his throat didn't swell up, his head began to pound. He wiped the blood off the edges of his mouth with his sleeve, "Bulgaria?!'was the only thing he could think to say.

"Vladimir?" Bulgaria asked taking a step back. His pupils remained dilated, and his eyes stayed in the same frightened expression. "What -?" He couldn't figure out exactly what he was trying to ask.

Romania had never meant for Bulgaria to see him like this. He knew how easily scared Bulgaria was, especially about things like this. "H-How long have you been standing there?" He asked, slinking back deeper into the alley, "How did you find me?"

"I was worried when you ran out of class so quickly, so I followed you," He said still standing in fear. his heartbeat raised another notch as it pounded faster, with fear.

Such actions twisted Romania up inside. He could hear the same heartbeat in his head. But louder. Pounding in his head to the point where he thought he might be feeling nauseous. "But I made it fast enough out of there. You couldn't have seen me," He said more to himself.

"But your footprints weren't too hard to follow," Bulgaria answered calming down a little hearing more of his friend, but still terrified after seeing more of his vampiric side than he'd bargained for.

Romania remembered trying to stick to the shadows, that often meant walking off the path, and in the grass. But why did he have to follow him? Why couldn't he have just gone home! He didn't think he could physically handle his increased bloodlust, and losing one of his only friends all in one day.

Bulgaria's heart raced as he summoned up the courage to ask questions he'd been avoiding. He clenched his fist over his heart trying to steady it, "Romania, what's happening to you?"

Romania felt the increase in his heart rate with a shock of pain, and felt his question with wave of his own fear. Everything felt so complicated now. He wasn't sure he'd be able to explain it to him. He wasn't really convinced Bulgaria wanted to know either. But he had asked, so he would try his best. He buried his face in his arms, sitting in an awkward version of the fetal position, "M-My bloodlust levels increased unexpectedly. I need more blood than I can get." He attempted to make the situation sound as simple as possible.

Bulgaria's heart jumped a beat, like a startled rabbit. "so... earlier today. when you said-"

Romania suddenly recalled his close call with bulgaria earlier that night. He stood up, "Never. I didn't know what I was saying! I'd never ask something like that of you! ... I was just mumbling to myself!" Romania tried to explain. Terrified his friend had the wrong idea about him. His sudden movements pushed him too far over the edge, and he suddenly felt extremely light headed. he slumped against the wall falling to his knees as he tried to focus on his breathing.

Bulgaria rushed to his side as he saw him faint, "Vladimir!" He called out, trying to help him into a sitting position. "Are you alright?!" Above all else Romania was his friend. He might still be terrified of this idea that he was a vampire, but Romania had been there too many times for him for that to change any of it.

Romania weakly nodded, squeezing his eyes shut against the oncoming headache, "I'll be- fine," He managed to weakly answer as his lungs felt like closing up on him. Bulgaria was too close to him right now. It was putting his senses over the top.

Bulgaria didn't think he sounded fine. He was worried. He'd never seen Romania act like this and he wasn't sure how to respond. After a moment he asked, "What's it feel like?"

Romania could barely hear him over the pounding in his head. why did he have to ask all these questions right now? It was hard enough just for him to restrain himself as it was. The urge was taking over him. despite this he tried to answer, doing this kept him from seeing Bulgaria as anything other than a friend, "My head - feels like someone is - pounding a hundred nails into my head - all at the same time... And my chest - feels like - it's being - gripped tighter - and tighter - with - each - and - I can't -" Romania stopped talking as his chest closed in on him making it an agonizing experience just to take in a breath of air. The sound of heartbeats echoed in his head crashing in around him; making self restraint seem like a distant idea. He managed to though. At least, he managed to make himself go completely limp.

Bulgaria only worried more after hearing what Romania described. He couldn't imagine what it was like, but he pictured the worst cold he ever had and doubled it. That was the kind of pain he must be in. it made him feel worse knowing he must have been dealing with this for several days. Maybe not to this extent, but it had to have worked its way up there. He wanted to do something! He felt so useless just sitting there. He just didn't... No he did. His fear had just kept him from thinking about it. The idea still scared him. But he was more scared of what would happen to his friend if he didn't. He took a deep breath his heart racing so fast his ears felt hot, "but if you get enough blood you'll be okay right?"

Romania tried to keep to himself the agony he felt when Bulgaria's heart began to race. He could barely hear what he said though. And it took him too long to get the breath to answer, "What are you-?"

Bulgaria undid his tie and one button of his shirt, exposing his neck and shoulder. He took a deep breath as his heart beat quickened. "H-Here," He said trying not to let his voice quiver with fear. He was absolutely terrified right now. If it hadn't been Vladimir...

Romania opened his eyes - which glowed red in the night - to see what Bulgaria was talking about. With his vision everything seemed too bright, even though it was all a shade of dark crimson. but even with his vision all fuzzy like this he could still make out exactly what Bulgaria was talking about. His senses had been honed in for situations like this. Which only scared him more.

Romania scuffled backward away from Bulgaria. Not sure if he could trust himself. He could tell Bulgaria was serious... And he needed it. But he could see just how scared he was too. And he wasn't going to let him make a decision like this if he would regret it. "What are you-?!" Romania managed to get out before his chest squeezed tighter against him.

Bulgaria looked defeated, "Don't make me say it," he begged.

That wasn't what Romania meant. He meant... "Why?"

Bulgaria gave him a confused look, "because you're hurting and there's something I can do about it!" He said.

Romania might not be in any condition to judge, but he could see Bulgaria visibly shaking, and hear his heart pounding. He knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer, nor could he make certain his friend was completely ok. And he hated that! but that was the way it was. He had one more question though. Before his self restraint ran out, "A-Are you sure?"

Bulgaria tensed. Yes, of course he was sure. But... It just felt more real now. He knew there was no going back once he'd offered, but now it was here. He nodded nervously, his heart pounding out of his chest with fear. He was unbelievably scared. But he trusted Romania. He had to do this, "I-I am."

Romania drew in a breath of air giving in somewhat to his instincts. He held himself back enough though to keep a conscious lock of Bulgaria. He came in closer and wrapped his arms around the trembling nation. He couldn't just bite him like his instincts begged him. He had to at least say something first. "Thank you," he whispered in Bulgaria's ear, before nuzzling himself down into the crook of his neck.

Bulgaria relaxed at the words remembering it was just Romania. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, when it came he found himself surprised. It felt like a hard pinch on his neck, which went away fairly quickly. He suddenly wondered what he had been so scared of. This wasn't so bad at all. The only real pain he felt was if he twitched his neck, in which case he felt a sharp sting that went away after a moment.

Romania relaxed as the first drops of blood entered his mouth. every drop soothing his swollen chest, and each drop relaxed his head. changing his headache into something more soothing. each beat of his heart became more and more relaxing, until his headache had subsided altogether, leaving only bliss. As the fresh blood warmed him from the inside out.

The taste was sweeter than he expected. It was different than a human's blood. More rich and pure. It wasn't hard to get used to. And soon became rather addictive. He drank it in, healing himself. The heartbeats in his head assuring him of Bulgaria's relative safety.

The perfect peace could not last forever though. As he found himself getting close to full, he pulled away; his fangs releasing from the side of Bulgaria's neck. the sweet metallic taste lingering in his mouth. Romania cleaned off what remained on his face before Bulgaria could see. And started dressing the wound. "Are you ok?" Romania asked not making eye contact yet.

Bulgaria chuckled a little, "I was going to ask you that. I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Romania wondered how bad he thought it was going to be. How much pain was he willing to go through for him?

"So. how are you?! You feel better right?" Bulgaria asked.

Romania sighed, "I feel great. Better than I have in weeks... thank you for that."

Bulgaria took him by the shoulders, forcing him to making eye-contact, "Hey. Don't get all distant on me. I'm fine, you're fine. And that's a good thing right?" He smiled warmly. Like he always did.

Romania took a breath of relief in knowing their friendship was still intact. He smiled back, 'Yes it is," he answered.

Bulgaria's stomach growled loudly enough for them both to hear. Bulgaria laughed, "I guess I might be a bit hungry though."

Romania laughed with him, "Come on let's head back to the dorm. I'll make you something to eat."


End file.
